pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drowzee
Drowzee (Japanese: スリープ Suriipu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Drowzee is a tapir-like Pokémon that is mostly yellow. The bottom half of its body is covered in mud, as if it was bathing in it. When Drowzee uses Hypnosis, its eyes glow a light blue. Natural abilities Drowzee can have the ability Forewarn or the ability Insomnia. Forewarn allows Drowzee to identify the opponent's strongest move. Insomnia gives Drowzee immunity to sleeping. It is skilled in hypnotism. After it makes a target asleep, it will eat their dreams. Fun dreams are Drowzee's favorite, while bad dreams can make Drowzee ill. Evolution Drowzee evolves into Hypno at level 26. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 11 |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 11 |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Route 11, 34, 35 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 6, 11, 34, 35 (Night) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 11, Berry Forest |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Route 215 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 215 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 11, 34, 35, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Friend Safari |xyrarity=Common}} Side game locations |Trozei = Secret Storage 7, Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 3, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Buried Relic (9F-14F), Solar Cave (1F-5F) |PMD2 = Spacial Rift (B15), Deep Spacial Rift (B1-B4) |Ranger1 = Underground Waterways |Ranger2 = Cargo Ship}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue= Puts enemies to sleep then eats their dreams. Occasionally gets sick from eating bad dreams. |yellow= If you sleep by it all the time, it will sometimes show you dreams it has eaten in the past. |gold=If you think that you had a good dream, but you can't remember it, a Drowzee has probably eaten it. |silver=It remembers every dream it eats. It rarely eats the dreams of adults because children's are much tastier. |crystal=When it twitches its nose, it can tell where someone is sleeping and what that person is dreaming about. |ruby=If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it's a sure sign that one of these Pokémon is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils. |sapphire=If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it's a sure sign that one of these Pokémon is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils. |emerald=If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it's a sure sign that a Drowzee is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils. |firered=A descendant of the legendary animal baku, which is said to eat dreams. It is skilled at hypnotism. |leafgreen=Puts enemies to sleep, then eats their dreams. Occasionally gets sick from eating bad dreams. |diamond=It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams. |pearl=It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams. |platinum=It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams. |heartgold=If you think that you had a good dream but you can't remember it, a Drowzee has probably eaten it. |soulsilver=It remembers every dream it eats. It rarely eats the dreams of adults because children's are much tastier. |black=It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams. |white=It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams. |black 2=It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams. |white 2=It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams. |x=Puts enemies to sleep, then eats their dreams. Occasionally gets sick from eating only bad dreams. |y=If you think that you had a good dream but you can't remember it, a Drowzee has probably eaten it. |or=If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it's a sure sign that one of these Pokémon is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils. |as=If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it's a sure sign that one of these Pokémon is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils.}} Stats Sprites |border= |number = 096 |rbspr = RB 096 front.png |yspr = Y 096 front.png |grnspr = GR 096 front.png |gldspr = G 096 front.png |slvspr = S 096 front.png |cryspr = C 096 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 096 front.png |emeraldspr = E 096 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 096 front.png |dpspr = DP 096 front.png |ptspr = DP 096 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 096 front.png |bwspr = Drowzee BW.gif |b2w2spr = Drowzee BW.gif |xyspr = Drowzee XY.gif |xysprs = Drowzee Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Drowzee XY.gif |orassprs = Drowzee Shiny XY.gif}} Anime *Poké Fan's Drowzee *Cassidy's Drowzee *Azure's Drowzee *Scientist's Drowzee Gallery 096Drowzee_OS_anime.png 096Drowzee_OS_anime_2.png 096Drowzee_AG_anime.png 096Drowzee_Dream.png 096Drowzee_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 096Drowzee_Pokemon_Stadium.png Drowzee-GO.png Trivia *Drowzee's voice in the anime closely resembles that of horror icon Bela Lugosi, whose character in Dracula routinely manipulates his victims by controlling their minds. *Drowzee is based on a tapir, a trunked, pig-like, South American animal. In ancient South American folklore, the tapir would eat dreams as people slept. The name tapir even means "dream eater". This may be where Drowzee's dream eating ability comes from. *Its English name may be a corruption of "Drowsy" (to feel sleepy) and may also include "z" (the letter associated to sleep). Its Japanese name, officially romanized as Sleep, is literally the word sleep. Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon